Final Fantasy X2 Awakening from a dream
by Barrett
Summary: Yuna has decided to move on with her life denying the offer the Fayth gave her to bring back her loved one. Yet a mission into space will reunite Yuna with the Gullwings and a desperate mission to seal another farplane...will Yuna get a second chance?
1. Chapter 1 Interview in Luca

Final Fantasy 1

Final Fantasy

X-2

Awakening from

A Dream

By: David Carter

**CH.1: Interview in Luca**

The waters in Luca Harbor glistened in the sun and the excitement in the air was evident. A red ship shaped like a crab was hovering near the south dock and three people stood near the open hatch. One of them wore coveralls and had blonde hair, his name is Brother. The man next to him wore something similar, except in pilot like fashion, his name is Buddy. The smaller person wearing everything to hide his true appearance is Shinra. They still wore the happy smirks and smiles they had during the trip to Besaid. The calm had prevailed and the hideous machina Vegnagun was destroyed.

"Cheer up Brother at least Cid is out of your hair," Buddy offered. Looking at his friend he could tell he was miserable after they dropped Yuna off at Besaid. The guy shouldn't be moping around like a blitzball player caught in a current, Buddy thought. Shinra bounced up in excitement and Buddy grinned.

"I hear there's a new sphere break champion," Shinra said, "he is supposed to be the toughest in all of Spira. I could beat him in my sleep," Shinra said cockily. Brother moaned and Buddy walked ahead. "Can't he face the facts that Yuna-."

"Oh he knows. He is still living in his fantasy dream where he and Yuna have two kids on Bikanel desert. Yuna wants to be alone and who could blame her. After searching for him and getting nothing; must be tough to lose someone."

"I'm just a kid…remember?" They walked farther into town and met applause and congratulations from every specie-Guado, Ronso, Al Bhed, and even blitzball players. Brother lingered behind dragging his feet and not looking at any of the cheering crowds. Buddy and Shinra stopped and Brother bumped into them. Two camera people were waiting.

"Here they are the crew of the Celsius: famous for aiding Yuna in her quest to destroy Vegnagun. Can I please have an interview with the Captain of the Celsius?"

"I…am," Brother said hesitantly. The camera swung towards him and a microphone was shoved in his face.

Iella: Hello I am Iella and today I am here with…

Brother: Brother

Iella: Brother, who is the Captain of the Celsius, can

You tell us how it was to have Yuna aboard your ship?

Brother: It was very…intense and when Yuna

Danced it brought up morale. Everyone

Loved her and…I too cherished her time…

With us.

Iella: You come from Bikanel desert, how

Did you first meet Yuna?

Brother: Our city was under attack and Cid gave

Me strict orders to leave as soon as group

Came. Back then we weren't trying to kidnap

Her, just keep her safe. She was to be

Married to Maester Seymour, but I get them

There to stop it. We didn't speak much and after

Sin was destroyed I saw her again.

Iella: So what was the real reason Yuna became a

Sphere hunter?

Brother: To find someone…a very special person

In her past. Why all questions of Yuna?

Iella: Well her fans and everyone in Spira are very

Concerned of her whereabouts. Do the Gullwings

Perhaps know where Lady Yuna could be?

Buddy: Hey quit hogging the microphone (Buddy

Pushes Brother aside and smiles at the camera)

Hi, I'm Buddy and am the pilot and navigator

Of the-

Shinra: My name is Shinra and I'm just a kid, but

Being a kid has its many-

Brother: Enough this is my interview not yours!

Iella: Ah that's all the time we have so, this

Is Iella signing off.

"Ok off the camera, do you seriously have any clue to where Lady Yuna is?" Brother folded his arms and behind him both Buddy and Shinra shook their heads. Iella sighed and led her camera man to a group of monks. Brother kicked the ground and went over to the pond:

"Yuna this, Yuna that-it makes me crazy! It's all because of him that Yuna is at home instead of…" Buddy patted his back and Shinra bought a balloon. "Why don't people like me?" Buddy took off his goggles and looked at him.

"Maybe you need to cool down," he suggested. Brother sat on the bench and cupped his hand to support his chin. "You know, don't take everything so…" A disturbance just then broke through the crowd like Sin. An Al Bhed woman held a glass and in the glass was a swirling gas of light. It exploded and sent the woman to the ground with 2 glass shards in her.

"Where's backup when you need it?" A Luca fisherman said. A gunshot was heard and the swirling gas wheeled up into the sky. A man in his early twenties limped forward and waved his hand reassuringly. He had a brown mop of hair and spectacle glasses. What should have been his leg was replaced by metal, the same with his arm. "It's the Meyvan Nooj!"

"No need to panic, it's just another spirit trail. Continue with your usual business." Nooj spotted them and limped over with great leadership shining in his eyes. Buddy seemed to recall that the Youth League leader had once seeked death. He was part of a group called Crimson Squad; it retired and went its separate ways. Eventually Nooj, Gippal, and the Gullwings formed up to defeat Vegnagun and save Baralai. "Are you ok?"

"Nothing like a few spirit trails to open up your eyes," Shinra said. Nooj regarded him with a smirk and led the group over to a cafe. "Can I get one of those famous Luca spirit drinks?"

"Sure, oh while you're up can you order a Luca pink spice, and Brother will have an Al Bhed glutzer, and Nooj will have-."

"Some tea would be nice. I'm surprised to see the Gullwings in Luca so soon. Don't you want to spend time with family or friends and take a break? Believe me work bites, occasionally, so liven up a little will ya?" Both Brother and Buddy were stunned.

"Fun and relaxation you say? We are not on a mission; we are here to enjoy the calm. Rikku and Paine are with Yuna taking care of Lulu's baby. Besides how many chances can I get away from troublesome Rikku?" They all shared a laugh.

"Just because I'm a kid and talented dress sphere wiz, does not give you the right to make me order and carry drinks." Shinra's knees buckled and Nooj relieved him of his duty and handed out the drinks. "What is the leader of the Youth League doing in Luca, alone?" Nooj sipped his tea and answered:

"I was tracking the Al Bhed woman because she had stolen that spirit from the Farplane. Many more occurrences are happening around Spira and Aeons are awakening too. Baralai got me an update and the source of all this is coming from space. Something in this new hole has awakened."

"What…another hole?" Buddy exchanged worried glances with Brother and Shinra then returned his focus on Nooj. "How can the Aeons still exist after Yuna destroyed each and every-?"

"Not exactly, you see the Fayths were all supposed to be in deep slumber until awoken. They still linger in the Farplane and over a few months people have been visiting often. Baralai showed me a graph of recent trails; they all lead to outer space.

"I know our ships are not capable of this, so that's why I enlisted the help of the best mechanic around-." Out of Luca bar was a man in his 40's or 50's; bald and still a little overweight wearing an Al Bhed mechanics outfit. His sharp eyes picked out Brother and went to tiny slits of ice.

"What the hell is he doing here? Oh don't tell me, you already found a test dummy!" Brother got out of his chair and felt a cold right to his face that sent him over a table. Cid stood there and first his gaze went to the recovering Brother, then to Nooj. Nooj nodded then brought out a blue sphere that held many white pin points of light. Brother returned to his seat nursing his bruise and Cid sat across. "Will you already show the damn thing?" Cid stole Nooj's tea and one sip made him spit it out.

"This sphere landed in Bevelle a couple nights ago. Baralai tried to analyze the contents but it was frozen solid. The ship Cid has prepared is capable of spaceflight and can land on any planet; with the exceptions of Mercury or Saturn. Our target is the gap in space where the trail is leaking. This is a very dangerous mission, but if successful life on Spira can have new meaning." Nooj nodded to Cid who gladly took over.

"The ship can reach a top speed of 50," Cid looked over at Brother and glared back, "can hold a maximum of 12 and can blow anything up that is a threat. This is strictly volunteer and any who don't wish to go will be at Bevelle helping Baralai analyze new data. Are there any questions?" Shinra was the first to ask.

"Why is the sphere frozen?" Cid picked up the sphere and the tiny pin points of light moved. He then shook it and the dots of light connected to form what looked like a hole.

"If you were to go into space your body would freeze and until pulled into the gravity of a planet would keep moving. Space is like a cold kitchen, not a place to be without air or heat." Shinra is handed the sphere, who in the process removes from his pocket a red hand held object.

"My new pocket warmer for the dress sphere can unthaw or freeze anything." Holding the device close to the sphere everyone held their breath as the blue sphere erupted in to a green color. Nooj took out a flat machina device and within minutes Captain Lucil and troops had them surrounded. "What the-." Cid remained calm and gave Brother a reassuring grin and Shinra a nod of confidence. Buddy sat there being observant.

"Sir you called?" Meyvan Nooj whispered in her ear and the troops motioned the group to follow. After hours of walking they reached the South dock where Barkeep bounced up and down nervously. Brother eyed Cid and saw him flex his hand.

"Brother you will be taking me to Bevelle; all those who wish to come will surely be accepted. The contents of this very sphere may make a difference of life or death. Now, shall we?"

"You heard him-get in!" As everyone boarded Cid stayed behind to confront Brother-his son. "If you're going to hit me again do it right," he challenged. Cid stood his ground somberly.

"Son you may not want to hear this, but Yuna is your…cousin," Cid said. Brother hid his surprise by biting is tongue and flapping his arms. In his deepest thoughts some maturity was there along with the fact that what Cid was true, to the other part it was new. "Another thing is you are alone because you are always busy giving orders. You're like your old man, just younger and a little more active. I managed to get very little from the sphere; the stuff I did get is this:

"My eyes won't open, am I dead?

Nah if I was dead I wouldn't…

There's movement all around me, and

My dad thinks I'm paranoid. My body

Is drifting, where I don't know…Yuna!

"The voice belongs to a dream and his wondering is growing weaker. That hole in space is mapped out and from the satellite we sent it's clear it's another Farplane. I am asking you not to alarm Yuna or Rikku about this discovery. This trip may prove painful enough and I don't want Yuna to go on another goose hunt. Do you understand me…son?"

"Roger," Brother said gloomily. The engines of the Celsius roared again and Brother ran up after Cid. The view was now of the ship as it lifts out of the waters of Luca and its new destination is Bevelle.


	2. Chapter 2 Another Farplane

Final Fantasy 2

**Authors note: **Well this is the second chapter in my story and hopefully it's good, so well one down…This Final Fantasy game was good, the music and graphics. The first ending I got when I beat the game was the inspiration for this story. So enjoy the second chapter and review if you have something to say/ good or bad, let me know.

**CH.2: Another Farplane**

The Celsius flew through many boring missions before; this by far was the slowest and dullest. Brother and Buddy were playing Sphere Break, Shinra was working on the sphere, Captain Lucil was training her troops, Nooj and Cid were talking in the back, while the ship was on autopilot. Nooj drank his tea and tried to speak, but he stopped himself. Cid noticed this and spoke his mind:

"If you are wondering about Paine she is doing fine. The last I saw of her she and my daughter were telling stories. Yuna sometimes joins them and retells the battle of Sin and reuniting Lenne with Shuyin; other times she is alone, like Paine at times. I have to ask Meyvan, do you still seek-?"

"Am I still seeking death? Spira is safe and Vegnagun is destroyed, why seek death when there is none? I am still cursed with this machina, but no complaints here." Cid gave the man space and walked over to Shinra's console. The little guy was hard at work and occasionally ate some cookies to keep him on alert.

"I found an interesting line up of the stars," Shinra said, "it lines up diagonally, which for the Al Bhed means 'caution.' The way in is quite small and for a ship like the Celsius, very hard. If you've built a ship that can hold 12, it better be able to squeeze through a hole the size of a rocket top." Shinra looked up at him.

"A hole that size huh? Well…in that case I may have to concentrate more on the shields. For a kid though you sure make an old Al Bhed look stupid," Cid said appreciatively. Cid walked over to the Sphere Break game and saw Brother lay down a combo. But Cid knew Buddy was holding back because of how Brother threw temper tantrums. _I wish I still knew how to play, Cid thought as he headed into the corridor. _It was quiet and reminded him of the hole he was in during his discovery in the Thunder Plains. _I thought I was done for, but my niece and daughter found me and destroyed the machina; Cid reflected. _Cid made his way to the engine room and felt the engines rumble as he walked in. _This isn't home, but it might as well be, Cid thought remorsefully._ His only home was destroyed by his own command after fiends invaded it. _Now my life is moving constantly and there is no 'real home.' After this mission I will promise to settle down somewhere, Cid thought._ With this out of his mind he went to the cabin to get some shut eye.

Wakka walked into the temple and felt like he did during his 1st few trips here, happy. The temple was special to him and him family-Lulu and Vidina. Yuna was in front of a statue, standing there and nothing else. She still seemed strong and yet Wakka knew she was half complete. _I admit I miss him too, but there will be others, Wakka thought unhappily._ Wakka stood next to her and could see her green blue eyes staring at the statue, but beyond. Lord Braska had been sent to the Farplane, so was Sir Auron, but they were gone in the end. Chappu…now Tidus, why me? Yuna noticed him and gave him a smile. "Hey now, don't ya stand there and act like nothing is happening in that mind of yours. Lulu is concerned that ya be here everyday and only come out during night. You should be practicing at the gunner's gauntlet or going on adventures with Rikku or such," Wakka told her. Yuna turned towards him then.

"I know, but my duties are here at the temple. It has been through so much and I don't want that to happen again. How is Vidina?" Wakka held his next comment and decided to take a good look at Yuna. Her brown hair was cut short and the dress sphere she chose to wear was gunner. He knew there were many villagers who wanted to date her, but she was busy.

"Cranky as usual. The tike seems real interested in my days as a blitzball player; he picked one up and put it in his mouth ya. I could tell he has talent because he threw one sphere out the door, quite an arm he has ya. That is beside the point Yuna, life isn't full of dark, let some light in ya." Yuna threw up her arms and went into one of the many rooms that held the priests; many were vacated. Yuna sat on the bed and brought her knees to her chin. Her eyes were becoming misty.

"I still miss him…Tidus. This temple is where we first met; all of Spira is one more memory of him. The place where he taught me to whistle, where we laughed, even where our love was ignited-all here! I tried to put him behind me, now look what it's done," Yuna complained. Wakka sat beside her and put a brotherly arm around her. "Do dreams…ever end?"

"I'm afraid so, but try not to worry about it ya. If you really think hard he isn't dead, maybe the thing he needs is a gentle hand to wake him up." Wakka left her there and made his way back to his hut. During Yuna's Thunder Plain performance he had been changing his mind constantly on the baby's soon to be name. Rikku had paid him a visit and relayed to him the events that occurred. Apparently the dress sphere Yuna had once belonged to pop artist Lenne of Zanarkand, a thousand years ago! The projected image displayed Lenne's memories; they showed her and Shuyin, her lover, being shot near Vegnagun. Wakka could still hear Yuna's prayers-all were for Tidus. He walked into his hut and sat by Lulu. "She seems so sad Lu; I don't know what to say."

"The only thing we can offer her is support. I also want to wish he is still alive, but maybe it's best if we let go. She'll recover and then we'll see her leave again." Vidina cried and Lulu went to his cradle and rocked it a little. Lulu still looked good after giving birth and the way her hair blew was so beautiful. She wore the same black dress he remembered she wore during their quest to destroy Sin. Wakka walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"I know, but maybe he is still alive ya. I got this gut feeling…and the rumors about the spirit trails. If the Aeons were able to come back, he might too and Yuna would be happy." A knock on the door was heard and in popped a medium sized girl of 17 wearing a thief dress sphere. Her voice was very loud, but Wakka seemed to be able to endure it:

"Hey who's the cutie?" Rikku peeked into the crib and made a cooing sound. Lulu gave Rikku a hug and Wakka patted her on the back. "Haven't you told Wakka to lose weight?" Wakka was used to the weight jokes and also of the look Lulu gave him, sort of a cautionary look. Rikku was Al Bhed and once in his life he despised them. Their use of machina as weapons was disturbing, but eventually he saw past it and grew to like Rikku as a kid sister. She had a very annoying quality.

"Yes I have, but he goes on saying it makes him look…fatherly." Lulu looked past Rikku and saw no one at the door, "did Paine leave?" Rikku put her hands behind her back and gave a loud sigh. Wakka caught the sign of motion and knew where Paine was. He knew little of Paine; the only thing he knew about her was she kept her past well hidden.

"Lu I think Paine went to Bevelle. Call it a hunch but I think something is going down there ya," Wakka said. Rikku's spiral eyes narrowed and her stance became stiff. Outside a loud noise was heard and when they went to see they saw Yuna trigger happy a flying beast. Rikku saw a fiend on the ground and cast slow then cut it down. The sky roared and everyone's attention went to a familiar vehicle…the Celsius.

"It's heading to Bevelle!" Rikku pulled out her weapons and headed over to Yuna. The huge flying beast let out a last dieing breath and closed its eye. Reloading her gun Yuna's eyes stayed with the Celsius until it disappeared. "You ok?"

"Yeah nothing a few rounds couldn't handle. Wakka is there a boat due to leave for Bevelle?" Wakka shook his head and Yuna paced in the dirt. What was going on in Bevelle?

"Yunie are we going to follow?" Yuna stopped in mid pace and cast a glance back at Wakka. Wakka stared back at Lulu and knew she had the same stare. He was cornered.

"Ok, I'll tell you all ya. I got a call from Cid telling me to tell you two to stay put. Nothing to worry about, just something to do with space and spirit trails. He'll let you know if something is game ya." Rikku gave Wakka a cold stare.

"My brother no doubt is behind all this! But I'm also taking a wild guess that an important leader made him choose to go." Yuna put her gun in her holster and leaned against a pillar and closed her eyes. The one person who carried a lot of leadership was…"Nooj!" Rikku blurted out the name Yuna held on her tongue. "But why bring Baralai into it? And why in Bevelle?"

"Because…it recently got this new room where analysis of spheres is made simpler." Beclem stood behind them and wore a cocky grin. "After what happened with Vegnagun the temple of Bevelle needed better security. Baralai wanted to make amends and this seemed right. The room is also equipped to look past Spira…into space!" The people in Besaid were stunned.

"Into…space, but how? Is that why my uncle is always spending his spare days in Bevelle?" Beclem avoided her questioning gaze, but it wasn't needed because it hit her. Cid was always into ships and always wanted to see it rise up. "He built a ship!"

"Not just any ship, this ship can go into space and enter black holes where other ships are crushed. Lady Yuna, I have already said too much, if you wish for further proof I will escort you there." Yuna held back, but Wakka was behind her.

"Go and investigate Yuna, we'll be here when you come back ya." He held her then let go and watched as Yuna and Lulu exchanged parting words. Rikku was already ahead so Wakka just waved. "I shouldn't have opened my big mouth."

"You would have if I warned you ahead of time. This will give Yuna a new adventure, and another push to hold on. She is only 19 and still young; she still has a lot of years ahead of her. Her story isn't complete yet…ya."

"Ya…ya?" Lulu gave him a kiss and headed back into the tent. He stared after the departing party and again felt sad. He always use to fear for Yuna's safety as a guardian, but now he had to trust her. Staring once more at the sky he held the image of space, then headed inside.

The ship was huge and brought Yuna back to the day she and Tidus nearly died. It was early in their voyage and Tidus was thrown overboard, Wakka was able to revive him and help defend him against the fiends. Another time was when they were on the back of a Shoopuf traveling the lake. She was dragged overboard and Tidus along with Wakka came to save her. Beclem stood near the bow staring into the overlapping waves. Rikku had gotten sea sick and was in her room. "You know he's dead, right?"

"Huh…what did you say?" Yuna walked up the stairs and stood behind him holding her gun holster. "I have no idea what you are talking-."

"Do not lie to me Lady Yuna! I can tell when one lies and never in my life did I think you'd lie Lady Yuna. There was a guardian unknown in my charts and it came to my surprise to find him not even real. Sir Auron also didn't return, makes me suspect the real dirt of what happened during the confrontation with Sin 2 years ago. Please elaborate what happened Yuna."

"Alright…ok!" Yuna put her hands on the edge and stood up straight and allowed the wind to blow her hair. "After we…destroyed Jecht I was about to send him and then to my disbelief found out Sir Auron was an unsent. After this while facing off against…my Aeons he revealed a secret…that he held from me. On the ship I was sending my Aeons away and he too was going. He, like the Aeons were to go away…and not come back."

"Your whole Sphere Hunter journey was just to find him, but all these side quests made you realize it won't happen. You did destroy Vegnagun…only because you had to. I am…sorry for my rudeness. It is sad loss for Sir Auron…"

"And what about Tidus? I…loved him and he was just a dream!" Yuna wiped away her tears and tried to control her sobbing with vain attempts. Beclem patted her on the back and headed down stairs. Yuna stared up at the stars and put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. She tried to laugh but the emptiness inside caused her to cry more. Bevelle was in full perspective now and the moon showed Yuna the Celsius.

"Land ho!" Yuna went downstairs and knocked on Rikku's door to get a moan. She entered a dark room where the only occupant had her head in the toilet. Yuna patted her on the back and turned on the room light. The Celsius grew larger in the port hole and the temple swallowed it. Vegnagun was made here.

"Yunie why does the water stay still?" Yuna helped Rikku up and led her up to the deck. The Captain whispered something in Beclem's ear then headed to the engine room. "We…home yet?"

"Lady Yuna we have word that Meyvan Nooj requests your attendance in the chamber council. It is almost time…" He left it at that and headed down the ramp. Rikku swept her blonde hair out of her face and followed Yuna down the ramp.

"Home for you is a distance Rikku; try to regain your strength so you can strangle your brother." Greeting them at the end of the ramp was none other then Baralai himself.

"Welcome Lady Yuna and Rikku! The council is about to start, follow me." They sat in the back of the lift as it splashed forward to the temple. Baralai was in a rush and his urgent need could be seen by the stress lines on his face. Yuna bowed and said hello to many monks along the way then nearly tripped as she leaped onto another lift. "A new danger has come upon us and the council was deciding how to act on it."

"Bigger then Vegnagun? Even as it was so close to destroying Spira...?" Baralai hid his pained expression and led them to a hidden lift that led to the council chambers. Sitting in the big chair was Nooj who stood up respectively as Yuna entered. "Meyvan Nooj."

"Lady Yuna I thought the last I'd see of you was in Luca, but I guess we all were called back. Friends and comrades our time is short as yet another evil stirs awake. This time the survival rate is short and that is why I'll lead the mission. It will involve a carefully plotted course into this hole and an engineer with skilled hands. Though the ship can fit 12…I am forced to, out of friendship, to pull two of them off the list." Yuna sat there and felt her blood boil, _she has that look, he thought, but there is nothing I can do._ Nooj then met her hostile glare with his own calm and neutral one.

"Please understand Yuna that if you came your emotions would jeopardize the mission," Cid said openly, "not to mention you've been through enough ordeals for one lifetime. Rikku can stay with you and keep you company." Rikku slammed her hands down on the table and ran to the other side of the room and began to choke Brother. Cid broke the two apart and made the guards take Rikku out of the room. "Yuna, as your uncle I advise you not to go."

"But why?" The council had slipped and no cover up could prevent the unthinkable to occur. Baralai whispered to Nooj and Cid and an argument broke loose. When a decision was made it had to be the truth, a lie would only make Yuna more hostile to them.

"A hole has opened up in deep space and is believed to be the reason all the spirit trails are loose. The Aeons are disposed of…but another thing is bringing them back. Sir Auron was the first to disappear; the most likely cause is someone with great power stole him for their own diabolical needs. Another hint of this new Farplane is that the people of Spira are becoming bolder. It is to my belief that a portal is somewhere in Spira that is transporting people up into space."

"The main reason why," Nooj began taking over for Baralai, "is…well just listen to this and maybe you'll hear why:

"My eyes won't open, am I dead?

Nah if I was dead I wouldn't…

there's movement all around me, and

my dad thinks I'm paranoid. My body

is drifting, where I don't know. Yuna!

These are the thoughts of a dream, a dream whose very known existence may end forever. Our mission is to seal up the hole and see to this sleeping monster. We did a voice analysis…it came to 100." Nooj could see conflicting emotions pass over Yuna, the one clear enough to see was pain. Yet determination ruled over it and Nooj knew as well as the council what it meant.

"I'm coming too! I know I decided to move on with my life, and the fact about being alone. But now his peaceful slumber is endangered and like Wakka told me, I've got to use a gentle hand to wake him. Rikku should come too…just on the same side ok?" The council couldn't disagree with her; after all she did save Spira twice and had brought New Yevon and the Youth League together. Nooj silenced the council and gave Yuna a considering if smile.

"We will consider your coming only if you do not interfere at all. This is very dangerous and all the crew need space…try to be invisible until the hard stuff is over. We leave in the early of midnight and anyone late can't come." Yuna considered her chances of winning a counterargument, but if she had any chance of seeing Tidus she had to obey. Brother and Buddy clapped her on the back and Shinra shook her hand furiously.

"The Gullwings reunited!" Rikku threw a guard and ran into the team hug. Cid, Nooj, and Baralai watched from their chairs. Each had their own problems and worries about the trip. If you looked deeply into their hearts you'd see fear and possible regret. This time the survival rate was too low.


	3. Chapter 3 Forming the team

Final Fantasy 3

**Authors note: **Well this the third chapter and the story picks up pace. I hope you enjoy the story and again you have the choice to review. The Final Fantasy series is great and well on with the story.

**CH.3: Forming the team**

A group of people could be seen in the distance, as a watcher-A zooms in the people are shown as Al Bhed. The one who had a shovel had blonde spikes for hair and a patch over his left eye. Gippal looks up into the hot sun of the Bikanel desert and again shoves his shovel into the sand. His men were tired and near exhaustion after 13 hours in the sun.

"Only a few more feet," Gippal said. A sudden tremor caused the sand to shift downhill. A huge mouth popped through the top layer and saliva spilled everywhere. Gippal rolls to the ground as a huge tail smashes the sand. His men do the same and the sand worm increases speed. Gippal pulls out his pistol and fires three rounds into the opening. The effect stalls the creature and the Al Bhed ready a hidden gun.

"Hurry up Nhen before were swallowed!" An Al Bhed in his early thirties urged. The gun was set and Gippal sat in the control seat and turned on the auto fire. Two other Al Bhed readied the target sensors and homing dish. The sand worm lunged at them; Gippal gave the command and opened fire. Silvery pounds of led zipped out of the sun and sank into the iron skin of the worm. Some of the shells pierced the armor and made the worm howl. Explosions occurred and the worm fell. Gippal let go of the controls and hopped down relieved.

"Bikanel desert never is too quiet," he said, "now let us get our findings to Nhadala…I think we earned a rest." The ride back was pleasant, but Gippal's thoughts were on Nooj, Baralai…and Paine. _She is around my age and maybe it will do us both the good if we_…he cleared the thought away. The machina they rode took them to base where the original Al Bhed home had once stood. It was invaded by fiends and Cid had no choice but to blow it up. Gippal was only 16 then and the loss was only a moment; his main priorities were Crimson Squad and their investigation into Vegnagun. _My faction is the machines…and their damn break downs, Gippal thought hopelessly. _Back at Djose temple there were piles of machina; half complete, others in heaps, Gippal sighed.

"Sir Nhadala wishes us congrats and once we get back she has a new mission," Nhen reported, "she also says you got a call." In the desert there weren't many messages from the comm. sphere and the personal ones were always half. The hover came to a stop near base and Gippal got off.

"Don't bother showering we have urgent business to attend to," Nhadala said from the other side. Gippal made his way to the comm. sphere and waited. "The Youth League base is under attack by Zu and YSLS-99. Nooj is in Bevelle and Elma says they have made it to the gate. Go and try to help them, Paine is already there so hurry." Gippal took in all the news then vaulted for the nearest transport. He flew into the sky and plotted a course for Mushroom Rock Road. He then keyed in a message and what he got was an issued command:

"…Under attack…fiends everywhere…

many wounded…Nooj can you hear…

hold off as long as possible…"

"Elma? Paine? I guess I got to do it the hard way," he said with resignation. Goosing the throttle he headed into the canyons and pulled up right as he met an overhang. The sun was sinking and already he could hear machine gun fire in the distance. In 2 more minutes he hit the elevator and fell. The sharp pain in his arm he ignored as he hit the up button. The ride was short and what he met was an YSLS-99.

"Target: Al Bhed: Age 18: Leader of Machine Faction: Enemy!" It stepped back and released a huge robotic arm that broke down a huge piece of the wall. Gippal squeezed off 2 rounds and clicked again, nothing. The arm crashed near him causing him to run. A black figure rolled through the air and landed on the machine's back. Gippal stared at the figure as it stabbed deep into the machine's processors and in a spark of defeat went down. The 'it' he thought was his hero and was none other then Paine. Her red eyes were relieved he was safe, but he knew better then to thank her.

"They get weaker everyday," Paine said, "for about a month they have been coming up the road, that one is the closest to achieving its goal. Isn't it late in the night Gippal?"

"Nhadala said you guys needed help, apparently I was misinformed." A loud rumble came from behind and the two looked over their shoulders and saw 10 YSLS-99'S. Grabbing his gun he ran behind Paine firing off water bullets to slow them down. These new bullets were made in Luca and were handed to him, Nooj, and Baralai for their service in destroying Vegnagun. Both Nooj and himself kept Baralai's secret knowing the Praetor needed another chance.

"She was right," Paine said. They reached the main gate and the Youth League readied their guns. They came in two groups; each swaggering its arms in rthym. The bullets zipped down into the armored machina and took down 6.

"We're out!" Gippal poured more bullets into his gun and went down the path. Paine lifted her sword up and joined him, both faced 4 YSLS-99'S; armed and armored to the max. Paine flipped over the first one and stabbed it then ducked as a huge fist pounded into the dirt. Gippal had her covered as he shot 2 rounds into the advancing one. The Youth League gave a cheer then descended towards the battle. A nearby YSLS-99 spotted Paine and sent a flying fist into her side. Paine saw it out of the corner of her eye and felt her ribs crack. Her red eyes closed from the impact and her form crumpled. Gippal raced down the hill and picked up her limp body. "Too soon," he said. Picking up Paine's sword he brought it up in a high defense, then jumped into the air and sliced through the armor of the YSLS-99. It fell down in flames.

"Get a stretcher!" Elma was beside Gippal and looked down at Paine. "I got an emergency call from Nooj he…he wants us to evacuate Youth League base…immediately." The news shocked everyone and even Gippal had to think why the Meyvan ordered retreat. Did he think they could not take on this army and defeat it? _Maybe it's the machina side of him, Elma thought, ever since that day he wanted death, now he wants to be rid of it. And our safety means more then the base too, she thought still fighting the fear in her belly._ "What…what do we do now?"

"We do as he says…for now. If you have an emergency base use it now." New Yevon was in Bevelle and would be facing the same dilemma. Further down the road another batch of YSLS-99'S were advancing slowly. All this was built up by Nooj himself, he didn't even want to see it fall…by machina. Gippal himself despised machina, but their uses in transportation and video were helpful, especially in the desert.

"The doctors already left..." Elma left it at that and Gippal headed back inside the abandoned base. On a laid out table was Paine in her black warrior dress sphere with a chunk of rock in her side. Gippal could fix machines…never a human. His Al Bhed eyes took in the damage then he pulled out some gloves and held onto the object. Closing his eyes he heaved and sweared and with much effort the rock flew and crashed through a window. Paine was up and had her sword by Gippal's throat. She took in her surroundings and frowned.

"Did we..?" The silence brought her to realization that they were alone. "Why do I feel like I got hit by a giant fist?"

"Because you did. While in your glory another YSLS-99 spotted you and pierced your side. I saved your neck and managed to stay alive to tell you. Emergency orders came from Nooj telling everyone to pull back. I stayed behind to help you get to Bevelle." Paine leaned on her sword and Gippal waited patiently. With the light coming in her beauty dawned on him more. But he was Al Bhed and knew he had no chance of ever having a relationship.

"Then Bevelle it is." They exited the Youth League base and found 15 YSLS-99 and Pop Fry's. Racing back in the building it began to shake and loose glass fell. The walls then gave up and the ceiling above began to teeter. Climbing the stairs he made an effort not to look down. The stair he ran on gave up and if not for Paine's outstretched hand he would've died…so young. A secret escape vehicle was awaiting them and while Paine started it up Gippal began to plot in coordinates for Bevelle. They rose off the platform as it collapsed and sped towards Bevelle. Paine steered them over Spira and kept her eye on the scanner. "I appreciate you rescuing me Gippal. Maybe my mind was on Yuna too much for me to focus. She has been down ever since she came back from the Farplane. I feel so helpless."

"We all feel helpless at times, but as long as we get constant support from friends and relations we can overcome our dilemma." Paine and Gippal both looked at one another then lowered through the clouds into Bevelle.

Yuna laid on her side in the many empty rooms that Baralai offered to the group. The sound of landing gears on Bevelle's landing pad brought her to her feet. She still wore her loose fitting gunner's clothes she had originally donned in her pursuit of the imposter. Leblanc had gone back to Guodosalam and still awaited her Noojie Woojie. Her two henchmen Logos and Ormi were still searching for spheres to make Leblanc happy. Yuna threw her hair back and walked into the main hall where a familiar person in black stood. Rushing down the stairs Yuna hugged Paine and forgot how much she missed her. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself. Yuna, would you explain why you're here, instead of moping around Besaid?" Yuna led her friend up towards the elevator and explained about the sphere and the means of knowing, "isn't this what got us in trouble before?"

"Hey Gip, what brings you here?" Gippal sat on his haunches and looked up at Rikku. Her lips parted to smile, but she saw the sadness in his. "Gippal…have you fallen in love?"

"No…maybe," Gippal admitted, "we spent sometime together, but in two places. She and I are two classes that meet then part, it sounds like Luca stadium. One goes to see blitzball and sees a girl; they talk and never get an address. 2nd time they catch up on events and bell rings, finally you have the guts but someone sits in her spot. Being in Djose temple or Bikanel desert shows I want isolation; I grow to be friends with people around me, just the problem is the only girl there is Nhadala. When I was in Crimson Squad I got to travel, now my job is fixing broken machina or searching the desert for new machina!" Rikku sat by him and scratched her head in thought. _She has matured from the brat I once knew, he thought._

"Is…is it Paine? Oh my god you love Paine, oh I got to tell someone…maybe Yunie!" Gippal grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. One thing he didn't need was for Rikku to blab out that the Machine Faction leader had a crush; he especially didn't want Paine to know, if she didn't know…it'd be chaos. "Ow, that hurts!"

"Sorry but for your own sake and mine I can't let you. If you really consider our friendship important you will keep this to yourself." Gippal rose up and raced Rikku up the stairs, when they bumped into Baralai. The Praetor was not amused.

"I found them!" Nooj and Paine came around the corner not looking anything but amused. Rikku caught the mad look of Paine and sulked into the room. "Nooj he is 18 and running around my place like a machina out of control. Maybe we should remind him of the rules of Crimson Squad again?" More looks of discomfort crossed Gippal's face and when he met Paine's it was embarrassment. "Straighten up before you enter the meeting."

"Am I on review?" Baralai walked into the room and Gippal was left to face Nooj and Paine. "Is Crimson Squad reunited?"

"Reunited, but not reformed. I don't want the past to resurface and end up with me shooting you guys in the back. After this mission we will still have our jobs, our meetings will become fewer until our reunions. I am a Meyvan, Baralai is a Praetor, you run the Machine Faction, and Paine is a sphere hunter. Let us proceed with our destiny, shall we?"

"Just a minute Nooj," Paine said, "I need to have a few words with the Al Bhed about his dress code." Nooj left and Gippal held his ears knowing a verbal assault was to happen. She stood there smiling; that only happened on rare times like her time with Crimson Squad or the Gullwings. "I know I won't get another chance to say this, and…I may not repeat it." Gippal expected a beating and raised his arms, but she slid through his defense and kissed him. Her arms were wrapped around him and their bodies together. "I love you."

"Eh? So the camera woman fell for the one eyed Al Bhed, not a thing could make this better." An impatient tapping on the floor brought their attention to the council: Yuna, Rikku, Cid, Nooj, Baralai, Captain Lucil, Brother, Buddy, Shinra-all were there grinning. "May we have some privacy please?"

"Sure, after we do our mission!" Baralai pulled the group back in and Paine held onto Gippal as they headed in. "Now today is our meeting to decide how to deal with this slumbering threat. The Farplane, as far as we know, contains thousands of spirit trails and the dead. It is where the living can contact with the dead, just no response. Cid has done the final touches on the ship, now we need to choose our crew." The chamber was now silent.

"I guess I'll be navigator," Buddy said. Everyone clapped as the 1st member volunteered. Cid was 2nd due to his engineering skills, Brother would be pilot, Gippal had weapons, Nooj was advisor, Yuna would come as a fighter along with Paine and Rikku, two New Yevon guards…and incoming Leblanc and Logos! Leblanc wore a blue open dress and short skirt while Logos wore a united dress sphere. This dress sphere consisted of both Youth League and New Yevon, quite a powerful combo. "The klutz squad is here."

"Oh quiet you ninny," Leblanc retorted, "ah Noojie Woojie did you forget something?" The Meyvan's cheeks flushed with rage, but he kept his voice low as not to upset Leblanc who had been part of the Vegnagun operation. Leblanc was tall and had blonde hair puffed up and a lip that sent chills down Nooj's spine. The fan in her hand was used constantly because her figure and the limited air (to her). Logos on the other hand kept his distance and always had a pistol ready. Baralai motioned for Leblanc to sit.

"Well…if this isn't the weirdest suicidal group I have ever seen." Nervous laughter came from everyone and soon it was time to leave. The ship stood high and had green wings that would help it soar. The neck stretched up so high that Yuna couldn't see the top. The ramp extended towards them and Cid took the 1st step on. "Shinra has installed a device that will help us see and hear everything on board. Good luck and may your journey go well." Once on board Cid hit the release and they were off.


	4. Chapter 4 Slumbering beast

Final Fantasy 4

**Authors note: **The finale of the story is afoot and some familiar faces will make brief appearances here. I had fun writing this since it's my second Final Fantasy story and the series was great (sorry again, but it is). Review…if you want to, no one forces the reader to review, so enjoy the story.

**CH.4: Slumbering beast**

Brother stared out the port hole and stood there staring at the tiny points of light called stars. Spira itself was mainly consisted of land and treacherous terrain, space was a vacuum that consisted of gas giants and…well holes. His Al Bhed teachings had told him about space, never in his lifetime did he believe he'd see it. Buddy stood next to him with his mouth open and his hands on the port holes. "Machina in space…I didn't see it…"

"Father may have many ways of achieving impossible, some times even blow up in face. He is legend, but also failure." Buddy closed his mouth and turned to his friend who had been with him during the discovery of the Celsius. He knew Brother and Cid had a rocky relationship, but so did Rikku and Cid.

"He's managed to raise you right, that's worth something. I kept my relationship with my father glued together, yet in the end he still said I was his best project. Cid and you need to forget the past and work together. Hey is that Neptune?"

"All planets, yet where is Earth? Is it some legend or did Machina destroy it?" Buddy wondered about it too, but just kept the idea of Earth as a legend, not something that would rival Spira. Gippal stood beside Buddy and his green Al Bhed eye scanned the space, after a minute Gippal yawned. Brother looked at the Machine Faction leader and didn't know if he should laugh or punch his face. For the moment he remained silent.

"If we manage to destroy this slumbering beast, do you two know how we'll get out?" Buddy and Brother didn't have the heart to reveal their faith once they entered; the ship would be scratched up pretty badly and every creature in Spira usually didn't go down without a meteor attack. They would become part of the Farplane and no one would know they had died.

"Brother get your sorry Al Bhed of a butt up here and take us in!" Brother rushed up the flight of the stairs and got into the pilot chair. Flipping the 1st row of switches he started the Al Bhed rocket burn. Everyone buckled up and Brother began a final checklist. A communication came in just then:

"Before you begin your final mission I'd just like to say thanks. Your lives will be remembered and the works you have done over the years. Spira will once again be safe and thanks will not be enough for this occasion," Baralai said respectively, "if you survive this ordeal Spira is in debt to you. Shinra is too busy crying to come to the comm. sphere, so what he wanted to say was, 'go get them and come back,' so farewell Leblanc Syndicate, Gullwings, and my old friends Crimson Squad. From the Praetor of Bevelle and all of Spira, this is Baralai signing off." Nooj smiled and turned in his seat to stare at the 11 people who would be again risking their lives for Spira's safety.

"Light that fuse!" The ship reared back and Yuna could feel the ground buckle and the chair shake. Paine held onto Gippal's hand and squeezed it, Gippal squeezed back. Outside the hole grew larger until it engulfed the Al Bhed ship. It was small and the sides of the ship cracked and peeled as they sped forward. Leblanc waved her fan furiously and Logos flipped through a manual on Al Bhed language.

"Yunie why are we here again? I mean I now we're here to save Spira, but is this another dead end?" Yuna turned to face Rikku and held a strong look of determination.

"Rikku, do you know long one can dream?" Rikku shook her head. "For a long time; Tidus was just a dream as was the Fayth. This slumbering beast is ending Tidus's dream and he may never reappear again. I also know that once in we can't get out, he risked his life to save mine, now I'm returning the favor." The ship was scratched again, this time by a huge shadowy beast. Rikku gripped the arm rest tightly.

"Shields at 70," reported Cid. Buddy plotted a new course and Brother steered them between 2 rock formations. Another thump was heard and lighting dimmed. "That damn beast just knocked our reserve fuel…" Cid knew already the consequences and so did the crew. A huge paw like hand scratched the top and caused the lights to dim out.

"I don't have control! Hang on; we are in for a very rough landing." The crash sent everyone out of their safety buckles and into the darkness. Yuna groaned and could feel a trickle of blood line down her face. She crawled forward and found a body…the uniform belonged to the two New Yevon guards. Leblanc cried out in pain and Yuna crawled over to see Leblanc's arm go limp. It seemed to be broken.

"Have we landed yet?" Cold and questioning glares went to Logos who still remained in his seat. Brother raised his head from the control board and stared out the hole formed in the glass. Rikku was beside him and she herself stared at their new home. The flowery field was there and the many spirit trails in the air. Logos stood off to the side sounding bored, "great place for a beast."

"I should've done this years ago," Nooj said, "back when I was a death seeker. The pain, the exhilaration of knowing you won't return, even the smell of fear right before you fall. Those two were lucky; the death that awaits us ahead won't be so pleasant." Leblanc let out another cry as Yuna bandaged her.

"Why didn't we attack?" Paine was getting up from her upside down position and Gippal from the floor. "We had enough fire power and we didn't fire one shot, why is that?"

"Sabotage," Cid said weakly, "the two New Yevon guards were sent here to stop us. Not to be rude Meyvan, but my finger is pointing at a certain unstable Praetor. Before we left he wished us luck, so far our luck is rotten." Buddy awoke at that moment and headed to the door, which was cracked due to the ramming. Pushing it gently it tipped forward and fell into a flower patch. The moaning of the dead caused his hair to rise and his body shivers.

"Dad!" Brother rushed after Rikku and the two Al Bhed tried to pick their father up. "It must've been that crash landing," Rikku said frantically. Cid waved them away and held onto the safety railing. His face was bunched up due to increasing pain and a few cracked ribs.

"Listen…go and destroy this sleeping beauty, I'll be here when you come back." Rikku sank to her knees and Brother had his back to Cid. "Look I'll watch the ship and Rikku you listen to Brother. Now go before I chase you."

"C'mon Riku," Paine said as she led her down the ramp. Brother followed and soon the group was in the field heading to a huge bridge. One figure wore rich red clothing and the other wore swim trunks and no shirt. Yuna held her breath and Rikku stopped crying. The figure in red approached:

"The beast you seek is ahead. It knows you're here and has already sealed the hole you came in." Yuna's brain was assaulted with the sendings she performed on this man 2 years ago. He was the guardian of Lord Braska and once a great warrior…his name was Auron. The figure beside him was Jecht, father of the man she loved…Tidus. "My time here is fading and my last advice to the daughter of Lord Braska is…never let the memories of friends or foe fade…they make you stronger and prevent you from losing yourself. Cherish them and never let them go," Auron said. Jecht stepped forward uneasily.

"If anyone is hearing this I'm dead," he laughed and then felt Auron's hand smack his head. "I know…I know. Listen if you still seek…my son he is in the layer of the beast. I would have been proud to be your father in law someday…" His face was scrunched up with tears and Yuna too. "We'll be gone once you destroy it…heck I think we already are. A little blitzball in the eye never hurt anyone, except maybe my son." Auron gave Jecht another slap then the two figures vanished.

"The Farplane can only keep things alive for a few years, I'm guessing this was made during their final moments…final thoughts you could say." Gippal mentioned as the group made their way to the bridge. "Maybe we should do our own…"

"No!" Rikku stepped forward and her tears stopped and standing before the group was a determined Al Bhed. "We will live! We will find a way home! And Yunie will be with Tidus! I will not be another sleeping dream in here!" Nooj and Logos exchanged looks and were both surprised when Leblanc cheered Rikku on. Paine for once felt whole again after Crimson Squad and Gippal smiled as well.

"What are we standing here for? Let's put this creature out of its misery and live knowing we won't end up here!" Yuna was the first to break through the wavering figures of Sir Auron and Sir Jecht and crossed into another field, this one had rapid waters and a huge curled up snoring ball. By it was a shimmering figure with multiple cuts and purple eyes.

"Tidus?" The figure turned slowly and the same boyish face smiled at her. He was just as she remembered him during their last meeting. Brother stepped forward and was none too happy to see the Zanarkand blitzball player. Yuna could see this in the way his usual fluent motions became rock hard.

"How dare you leave Yuna like that with no explanation of where you're going huh! She spent her whole sphere hunting days looking for you and instead got a look alike that was dead for 1,000 years. Yuna did destroy Vegnagun and yes she did save Spira, but you won't let her live her life. Why we're here is to seal up the Farplane…not to bring you back from the dead," Brother said with a hot flare. Tidus didn't seem to be affected.

"For one I didn't know Yuna had heard my thoughts, but at least she is alive and well. I loved Yuna too much…and well at the time words weren't needed. Shuyin was here and I confronted him about using the Praetor to destroy Spira, he beat me pretty bad. After that Sir Auron said our time was almost up, what do you say to that? I watched him and my father set up recorded messages near the bridge. The monster behind me is responsible for some of Spira's nightmares. The monster is called Halminare, the dream ender."

"Then let us end it now," Nooj said. The Meyvan took a step towards the creature and the ground let loose a rumble. The monster uncurled and the scales on its back cried out in pain. Its huge monstrous claws dug at the dirt and with great strength sent a huge mound right at the group. A laser of green proportions tore through the dirt as the group turned back they could see Cid in the gunner's seat. He grinned weakly and charged the laser for another shot. Gathering her strength Yuna changed dress spheres to the feared Dark Knight. Rikku became a black mage and Paine was an alchemist. Leblanc and Nooj were to attack the back, Gippal and Logos took the scale shots, Brother and Buddy took the legs, Paine and Rikku went for the chest, and Yuna went for the head. Yuna stood there awhile trying to find the words to say to Tidus, yet all that came out was silence. The time to reunite would come later after the monster died.

"Don't hesitate Rikku," Paine advised her, "this is no machina and may put you to sleep with no hesitation." Paine switched to her warrior dress sphere and stabbed the chest. She avoided a beam from of the chest plates and did an upward arc that destroyed it. Rikku cast firaga and thundaga blowing plates away and burning holes in its skin. "We're beating it!"

"We should do this more often," Brother said. The two Al Bhed were chopping away at the many legs of the monster; each blow caused the monster to concentrate its fire on them. Buddy did a hand spring and sent an Al Bhed knife into the knee. The weight began to lean left more. Gippal reloaded his gun and fired two shots into three scales dropping them. Logos sent a whirlwind of bullets into 5 then switched. Leblanc sat down to rest.

"Noojie woojie you still haven't answered my question," she said impatiently. Nooj raised his cane to block the swinging tail and ignored her. "Love I think you need to-."

"Enough! Truth be told I find you very annoying now and wouldn't mind it if you cut the Noojie woojie for a while!" Leblanc was quiet after that and became so unstable she pushed Nooj down and did the work herself.

"Yeah…well at least I love life! I don't live life expecting every freaking minute to be my last. I expect my future to have meaning, not meaning of dangerous suicidal last minute stuff." The tail swung into her and swept her into the air; Nooj got off the ground and grinned.

"Maybe I should live more then die," he said. Using his cane he waited for the tail to come by then grabbed onto it and held on. Every tail had a weak point; it was where it connected that counted. Using every muscle in his body he lifted himself up and found the weak point. Pushing a hidden button he revealed a dagger edge on the bottom of his cane. Lifting it up he down thrusted into the flesh and bone of the tail to score a hit. The tail exploded sending Nooj down along with a screaming Leblanc. The last stage of this beast was the head; Yuna had to end it.

"You destroy me and everyone you care about dies," it said malevolently, "I kept your friend alive didn't I? Let Spira sleep knowing you did your best; I mean how much of Spira thinks you can save them again? First it was Sin, then Vegnagun, now me. Your time is being wasted."

"No, it isn't. If I destroy you, then he will be gone for good…so be it. We will always be in each other's thoughts no matter how near or far we are the Fayths will understand, and so will I. if I die here I will be reunited with him anyway, so your threats are empty." Racing forward Yuna leaped into the air as crimson fire erupted around her. Her most powerful move would not only end her life but also the hardest part of the beast to hit. 'charon' was the ability to heavily damage a foe, but at a price of life.

"Yunie no!" It was too late and soon the group witnessed an explosion even more painful to see then Vegnagun. The flesh became pyrefly and one body could be seen in slow motion falling to the ground. Her body lay in the fields and Rikku was the first to fall to her knees. Brother fell too and Buddy stood there crying softly. Nooj limped up to the body followed by Gippal, Paine, Leblanc, and Logos.

"Hey did anyone hear that?" Everyone heard the sound again and the pitch and volume matched a whistle. The lifelessness of Yuna returned to life and as he she got up she saw a figure long thought dead. In his hand he carried a ball and in his other was a sphere. Nooj and Gippal backed away as he came forward.

"I'm here," he said. Kneeling in front of her he became solid and caught off guard was pushed to the ground by Yuna. They embraced and again were together. "Yuna, I love you too." The words left unspoken during their parting, now united them.

"What are we going to do about the Praetor?" Buddy had brought their attention back to reality and the fact that the pyreflys were getting erratic. The sphere in Tidus's hand activated and revealed what looked like a conference.

"Today it is my sad duty to inform

you of the death of 12 highly

respected heroes. I took part in this

up to sabotage their weapons. I

resign my commission and hope some

day the next Praetor will keep no secrets."

"New Yevon with no Praetor? It seems like Bevelle is now with no secrets to tell." Paine along with the others went to the grounded ship to spend their final moments together. Gippal, Paine, and Nooj sat in the back and realized that with Baralai resigned they were technically the last of Crimson Squad. Cid limped over to Buddy, Brother, and Rikku; having already thought it through Cid told them a secret:

"Now I know I haven't been the best father, I mean with my work in Zanarkand or my Al Bhed curiosity. I always feared dieing alone, but knowing my family is here beside me I have one last thing to tell you. This ship has a reserve fuel line tucked away; it wasn't visible because I didn't trust those New Yevon guys, now I can reveal to you an old Al Bhed miracle, new to younger eyes." Pulling back the floor board a yellow beam emitted through and all eyes beheld a round cylinder device with Al Bhed markings. Lifting it up with the help of Tidus, Nooj, and Paine they carried it to the tank holding fuel. Lowering it in the ship shook and a red signal came on. "Let's blow this dream up!"

"You heard pops let's goose us out of here," Riku said. Brother took the controls just as the pyreflys outside began to bang against the shields. Adding more boost the ship rose faster but behind them the shadowy the beast followed. Gippal went to the gunner seat and moved the cursor over the walls until it beeped loudly. Squeezing the trigger he shot out a quad beam of lasers and held his fist up as it exploded into 4 parts. The hole was closing in a fiery ring and the ship did a 360 spin bursting into space.

"We did it…again!" Tidus got out of his seat and stared into space. Yuna stood beside him and held his hand. The hole sealed up and some pyreflys got out, it was over…for good. Spira filled the cockpit up and they couldn't help but cheer. Yuna gave Tidus a concerned look.

"After that sleep I wonder if what I have now will last. If it doesn't I want this moment between us never to end, so if I never return I'll remember it." Tidus held Yuna and kissed her long and sweetly. Nooj and Leblanc were talking in the back, Paine and Gippal were speaking of the future, Buddy sat by Brother as he talked to his father and sister, and Logos slept for the very first time in a long time.

Mission Complete


End file.
